powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Redemption Day
Redemption Day is the fifteenth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It is the conclusion of the Magna Defender arc. Synopsis When the Scorpion Stinger gets a fuel leak, Scorpius tells the Freaky Tiki monster to drain the energy from Terra Venture. To try to destroy Scorpius, Magna Defender creates a pit of fire. When the Freaky Tiki attacks Magna Defender, the Rangers save him and Magna Defender reveals that Mike is living inside of him. Magna releases Mike from within him and sacrifices himself into the pit. Plot The Scorpion Stinger is losing fuel due to a leak, and after shutting down the fuel line, Trakeena fears about drifting endlessly in space. However, Scorpius has an idea where to find more fuel, and has the Scorpion Stinger go to Terra Venture and siphon energy from the mountain dome. Everybody on the colony is alerted to Scorpius’ drain as Commander Stanton has the dome sealed off, with Leo and Maya barely escaping in the fire. The Rangers regroup as Damon said they have three hours before the entire colony loses power, and they race off to the mountain dome to stop Scorpius. Unbeknownst to them, the Magna Defender overheard them, and decides to use this opportunity to crush Scorpius once and for all. At the mountain dome, the Magna Defender summons the Torozord for their final attack against Scorpius as he plans on destroying the dome itself to do so. Combining to form Defender Torozord, the Magna Defender activates an energy pit in order to cause a meltdown, but Alpha 6 tells the Rangers what the former is doing. The Rangers confront the Magna Defender in the Galaxy Megazord in order to stop him, but the latter says he’ll do anything to have his revenge before knocking the Rangers down. Scorpius gets wind of the Magana Defender’s plan, and has Freaky Tiki sent down to the mountain dome to stop him. Just before the Defender Torozord could cause more damage, it suddenly stops and the Magna Defender is ejected from the Torozord, who has had enough of his master’s selfish plight, and willing to destroy Terra Venture for Scorpius’ destruction. As the Torozord leaves in disgust, the Magna Defender berates his Zord for leaving him. Suddenly, Freaky Tiki gets the Magna Defender from behind, forcing Leo to rescue the knight. While the others face off against the monster, Leo takes the Magna Defender to safety, only to get overruned by Stingerwingers. Leo takes them out, saving the Magna Defender in the process, making the latter ask why after all he did to them. Then, the Magna Defender comments how heroism and self-sacrifice is weak, just like Mike was. A shocked Leo asks the Magna Defender how he knows Mike. The Magna Defender explains that the crevasse he fell into was on Miranoi, but when it opened for the first time in 3000 years, he saw Mike falling. Seizing the opportunity, the Magna Defender used Mike’s spirt by using his body as a new vessel, and made his escape. The Magna Defender needed Mike’s strength to defeat Scorpius, and tells Leo that his brother is still alive inside him. However, Mike’s spirit is weighing heavily on him whenever he feels hatred, and the former’s goodness is tearing him apart. Unless the Magna Defender is destroyed, Mike will be destroyed instead, so the former challenges Leo to destroy him. Leo refuses to destroy the Magna Defender, even when the latter tries to attack him, as he refuses to destroy somebody who is not evil. When Leo takes his leave, the Magna Defender laments how he used to be honorable like the former, remembering Zika once again. Meanwhile, the others struggle against Freaky Tiki until Leo returns. Activating the Lights of Orion, they push the monster back, only for Freaky Tiki to grow giant sized. The Rangers form the Galaxy Megazord and activate Power Up Mode, destroying Freaky Tiki. However, the Scorpion Stinger has been refueled, and Scorpius takes his leave. With the energy pit still unstable, the Rangers know they must stop it despite Alpha 6’s concerns, but they’re unable to get past the flames. As they do this, getting demorphed in the process, the Magna Defender watches as he recalls how he used to be like that, until he got obsessed with revenge. Suddenly, the spirit of Zika appears, urging the Magana Defender to save Terra Venture, and that it’s not too late for him to fight what was right. Realizing that Zika is right, the Magna Defender knows what must be done as his scars return. He tells the Rangers that only himself can stop the energy from destroying the colony, and uses his Magna Sword to trap the Rangers in a forcefield in order to stop them from helping. The Torozord returns to help his master, but the Magna Defender tells him that this is something he must do alone. As the Magna Defender walks to the crater, he’s joined by the spirit of Zika, before leaping off the edge and into the pit. The crater stabilizes as the Rangers and the Torozord mourn the loss of the Magna Defender Then, Mike walks towards them, leading to a happy reunion between brothers. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Kerrigan Mahan as Magna Defender (voice) *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett (uncredited) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Ryan James as Zika (voice) *Blake Torney as Freaky Tiki (voice) *Heide Karp as Alpha 6 **Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Derek Stephen Prince as Treacheron (Credit Only) Errors *When Magna Defender is kicked out of his Zord, the jewel in his chest is broken. When Red Ranger takes him away from the main battle, the jewel is not broken, and then goes back and forth depending on the footage used. Notes *The premiere of the episode was followed by Power Rangers Lost Episode. *The episode marks the final appearance of Magna Defender and the return of Mike Corbett (who survived the fall into the pit on Mirinoi when he was saved by the Magna Defender). *This is the first episode where there are no generals featured. *We learn that the infamous battle between Treacheron and Magna Defender happened on Mirinoi. *Alpha 6 makes his next appearance in Loyax' Last Battle, thus marks the longest absence. VHS/DVD releases *''Redemption Day'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: Return of the Magna Defender. For reasons unknown, Zika's lines were redubbed. See Also (fight footage and story) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode